U.S. Publication No. 2002/071475 A1 describes a temperature monitoring device that includes a flexible printed circuit board having a base area at the proximal end and a measuring area at the distal end, a sensor circuit including several strip conductors that are mounted onto the printed circuit board and terminate in the base area in the form of tracepads, and a connection for contacting the tracepads. A sensor is mounted in the measuring area and is electrically connected to the strip conductors.
German Published Patent Application No. DE 44 27 181 A1 discloses a device for fixing the measuring head of a thermocouple to a compound. The measuring head is mounted closely to the component by means of a strip and is either mounted on the surface of the strip facing away from the component by means of a holding foil or disposed in a bore of the strip.